eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2015
The Eurovision Song Contest 2015 will be the Diamond Anniversary of the Eurovision Song Contest and will be held at the Wiener Stadthalle in Vienna, Austria, following Conchita Wurst's winning performance at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, Denmark. The contest will be held on the 19th, 21st and the 23rd of May. This will be the second time the city of Vienna will be hosting the contest, the first being in 1967. The theme of this year's contest is Building Bridges, symbolizing the unifying power of the event and spreading music across cultures, borders and languages. Format The format of the 60th contest is still not confirmed. However, Jon Ola Sand has said that it will be something that will properly pay tribute to the contest. In late 2011, it was announced by the EBU that they had started an attempt on archiving all the contests since the 1956 with the results expected well before the 2015 Contest. It was later reported that the archive is ready and will be opened in the 60th anniversary. The content of the archive will be accessible to the public through the official Eurovision website Conchita Wurst stated in an interview after winning the contest that she would like to host the Eurovision in 2015 if asked to. Andi Knoll, the commentator for ORF, said in an interview with the Kurier that he is interested in hosting in 2015 also. The slogan, "Buliding Bridges", was unveiled by ORF on 11 September 2014. The official graphic design was unveiled on 25 November 2014. Participants : The Semi Final tables have been put in place already and will be updated when the allocation pots (if there are any in 2015) are released at some point. For a frequently updated list of confirmations please see here or here if you don't use Facebook. I.eat.Goopys.carbonara talk • Eurovision Wiki : The allocation draw is scheduled for 26 January 2015. Semi Final One It will be held on 19 May 2015. Semi Final Two It will be held on 21 May 2015. Final The Grand Final will be held on the 23rd May 2015, and these countries below have qualified from their semi final, or are Big Five or hosting countries that have auto-qualification to the final. Withdrawn or close to withdrawing Countries # will not return in 2015 as stated by RTVA, the broadcaster for Andorra. # BNT announced on 10 October 2014 that Bulgaria will not participate in 2015 citing financial reasons. However, on 31 October 2014 BNT confirmed it hadn't made a final decision yet on whether or not they will particiate and the EBU has given them extra time to resolve any outstanding financial issues. # have confirmed that BHRT have financial difficulties and have decided to withdraw from Vienna. # HRT confirmed that Croatia will not participate in 2015. # Télé Liban confirmed that Lebanon will not debut in 2015. # 1FLTV stated Liechtenstein would not debut in 2015. # RTL confirmed that Luxembourg would not be participating in 2015. A joint entry with San Marino had been proposed by SMRTV, but was later dropped due to insufficient funding. # had rumours of returning, but TMC have stated they will not participate in 2015. # stated they will not participate in 2015 due to a lack of sponsors. # TRT's General Manager confirmed on 5 September 2014 that Turkey will not participate in 2015. # NTU announced on 19 September 2014 that Ukraine will withdraw for 2015 due to financial, political and military instability. Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:Austria Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Milestone events